A Smash Bros Brawl Tournament
by Dabesriter15
Summary: After Peach invites Daisy to watch a Brawl tournament, everything changes for her as she has to work to join the tournament herself. Of course this isn't the only problem. Samus finds herself paired with Snake in the tournament with no choice but to work with him, but she finds her feelings towards him changing, and Kirby gets rejected by Jigglypuff. Read the story for more.
1. Chapter 1

**A Smash Bros. Tournament**

**A/N: I decided to make this little fanfic in support of Daisy for SSB4! Also I don't own SSB.**

"Daisy!" Peach exclaimed when she saw her long-time friend come out her limo with orange suit cases. Peach had invited Daisy to come watch the next tournament and was excited to see she could make it. The limo stopped in front of the Smash Hotel, rather than mansion due to the fact Daisy was a visitor not a competitor.

"Great to see you Peach!" Daisy replied while hugging the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Shortly afterward, Daisy picked up her suit cases and brought them into the hotel. She was surprised to see how many people were visiting. Though she didn't know many of them, there were a few familiar face from the Olympic Games. Daisy then checked in to the hotel, and had a Koopa deliver her stuff to her room.

"C'mon Peach, let's go to my room!" Daisy called, enthusiastically jogging to the staircase. Peach followed her. Once on the third floor, Daisy saw her suitcase next to the door with the Koopa guarding it until he saw her. Daisy then opened the door and placed her suit case inside where she saw two beds, a dusty TV, and a coffee table.

"A little rundown but I guess it's alright." Peach said, surprised at the scene. Daisy seemed unphased.

"Don't be such a princess Peach," Daisy started. "It's fine." She then plopped herself on the bed, removing her white gloves and crown placing them on the coffee table. "I'm just so tired from the car ride. It started raining the day before I left the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"That's terrible!" Peach gasped. "I should go and let you rest shouldn't I?" Daisy nodded.

Peach left Daisy's room walking through the long hall and walked down the short stairs. She exited the Smash Hotel and made her way to the Smash Mansion a few blocks down. Peach made her way into the Smash Mansion and immediately made her way to find something to eat. The cafeteria was calling her name.

"Hey Peach!" a familiar plumber in the cafeteria called. Luigi called the lady over to him. "Didn't you see Daisy tonight?"

"Oh yes! She's resting in her hotel." Peach responded. Luigi sighed.

"She didn't ask about me?" Luigi began to put on a nervous face. "Maybe I haven't been talking to her enough and she's stopped loving me! Am I that bad of a boyfriend!"

"Luigi she was tired. She probably just forgot to ask." Peach reassured to a shaking Luigi. "I'm just going to let you let that sync in." Peach replied before walking over to the buffet table, grabbing a plate, and placing a croissant on said plate.

Peach walked herself over to a cafeteria table currently seating Zero Suit Samus, Zelda, Nana and Jigglypuff. Strangely enough, these were the only other girls in Super Smash Brothers.

"Jigglypuff Puff! (Hi Peach!)" Jigglypuff chirped wildly.

"Hi Jigglypuff." Peach replied.

"Hey Princess," Samus greeted. "How's your friend… Rosie?"

Peach scowled. "It's Daisy."

"But how is she?" Nana asked curiously.

"She's fine. Just really tired from the ride." Peach explained, she then took a bite out of her croissant.

"Did you tell her about the meeting tomorrow at noon?" Samus asked.

Peach scowled. "I was never told of any meeting."

"Neither was I." The Hyrian princess added.

"Jigglypuff Jigglypuff? (You guys didn't remember the meeting about the tournament in the cafeteria?" Jigglypuff asked. "Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Jiggly Jiggly. (The Master Hand was going to assign us partners for the tournament. Since there's thirty-five smashers, he was letting one visitor join the brawl.)

"So Daisy's joining the tournament?" Peach asked.

"Well it's not for sure. Another visitor could join the Brawl." Samus added.

"Jiggly Jiggly! (I invited Igglybuff and Wigglytuff!)" Jiggly smiled.

"They're not making it, they'd probably just be your clones." Samus told a now glaring Jigglypuff.

"Well I've got to get to bed." Peach stated after finishing her croissant. The other females said their good-nights to Peach and then each other as they all went to bed.

Kirby was sleeping soundly until he woke up and realized it was 11:12 AM. It was almost an hour before the meeting and he hasn't even began to get ready. He knew for breakfast he could literally eat anything, but he still needed to shower and dry off. Kirby definitely could present himself to the Master Hand this way.

"I'm gonna be late!" Kirby exclaimed.

Kirby ran into the bathroom, and automatically turned the shower on. He grabbed his bottle of body wash and scrubbed carefully. He let the warm water wash all the suds of his body, and then jumped out the shower, drying himself off to the best of his ability. Once he left the bathroom he checked the time. 11:23.

Kirby ran out of his temporary residence, and sped down the stairs and through the halls. Luckily for him, he was on the second floor and the cafeteria was just a floor down. When he got into the cafeteria he realized that he was probably the last person to arrive.

Immediately, Kirby examined the room and caught sight of thirty-two smashers, as well as many different guest. However one particular smasher had caught his attention, and her name was Jigglypuff.

Kirby didn't know why Jigglypuff always caught his attention, but she just did. It was as if her sing had hypnotic abilities in addition to the sleeping. He knew that he liked Jigglypuff, and he knew that he could no longer hide his true feelings.

As Kirby walked on the tiled floor, he immediately made his way to the Balloon Pokémon.

'_Better now than later…' _Kirby thought.

"Jigglypuff, may I ask you something?" Kirby looked at the round Pokémon, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Jiggly. (Sure.)" The Balloon Pokémon responded.

Kirby rubbed the back of his head. "Umm… I kind of… hope we get paired… together… for the tournament. I… may sorta… like you… and would like to take you out some time"

"Jigglypuff Jiggly Puff Puff! (That's sweet Kirby, but I'm not ready for a boyfriend. But you are cute.)" Jigglypuff replied, causing the young pink ball to sigh.

Almost instinctively, Jigglypuff made her way to the girls that were already together. Zero Suit Samus, Peach and Zelda stood with a girl in an orange dress that slightly resembled Peach, a pink hedgehog holding a hammer, and a purple cat.

"Jigglypuff Jiggly Jiggly? (Hi girls, who are these three?" Jigglypuff asked curiously.

"Oh hey Jigglypuff!" Peach greeted. "The girl in this orange dress is my good friend Daisy, the girl in the pink is my friend from the Olympics, Amy, and the girl in the purple is another friend from the Olympics, Blaze."

"Don't be shy, I don't bite." Daisy said a small smile forming on her face as she saw the Pokémon hide behind Peach's leg.

Samus snorted. "Classic new girl."

Amy glared. "There is nothing wrong with us new girls!" The young hedgehog then pulled a glaring Daisy, and an indifferent Blaze closer to her. "Besides you were a new girl once."

"Actually I'm part of the original 12. The smashers from the first Super Smash Bros." Samus looked at Jigglypuff. "It was fun when there was no newcomers messing up the game, eh Jigglypuff."

Zelda pouted. "I was new to Melee…"

Peach scowled. "And technically I debuted in Melee too…"

Samus face-palmed. "You guys have to admit that the game has included some of the weirdest people lately."

"Jigglypuff. (Like Snake, your boyfriend…)" Jigglypuff jokingly added.

Samus shot a death glare at the Jigglypuff who was now fearfully quiet.

"You shouldn't have said that Jigglypuff," Zelda scolded. "You know how Samus feels about the creep."

Amy looked puzzled. "What's wrong with this Snake character?"

"Well for one he's rude." Peach said while shaking her head.

Samus rolled her eyes. "He's much worse than just rude. He's a stalker and a pervert. Once he… _grabbed _me."

"And you're telling me Snake was put in a Nintendo game?" Daisy sassily replied. "Not if I ran Nintendo."

Before the girls could continue their conversation, the Master Hand had already flown in with his brother, Crazy Hand. It was noon just like they announced, and as of this time every one was in the cafeteria for the meeting.

"Greetings smashers and visitors!" The Master Hand greeted.

"HeLLo PeOpLE." The Crazy Hand greeted.

The Master Hand flicked his brother, and continued his sentence. "You must understand why I called all of you over here. I would like to announce the pairings for the tournament, as well as the visitor evening out the amount of smashers…"

"Jigglypuff Puff Jigglypuff Puff… (Wigglytuff or Igglybuff, Wigglytuff or Igglybuff…)" Jigglypuff chanted to herself.

"And the smasher joining the Brawl is…" Master Hand paused for dramatic effect. "Princess Daisy from Mario!"

Daisy was automatically filled with delight. Though she wasn't prepared to join a tournament, Daisy knew it would be fun to at least try to join the Brawl, and she was pretty tough.

"How about a round of applause for our new princess?" The Master Hand and Crazy Hand came together making a clapping motion together while the smashers and visitor clapped with them.

"And now to recite the pairs for the completion," the Master Hand paused and asked Crazy Hand for a paper with a list. "Okay… Pikachu and Link, Marth and Ness, Ike and Yoshi, Fox and Zelda, Wolf and King Dedede, Wario and Olimar, Diddy Kong and Lucario, Kirby and Jigglypuff, Luigi and Falco, Mr. Game & Watch and Ice Climbers, Meta Knight and Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong and Lucas, Pit and R.O.B., Toon Link and Pokémon Trainer, Daisy and Sonic, Mario and Peach, Samus and Snake. Lastly, Bowser and Ganondorf."

Soon most of the audience was wandering around the cafeteria searching for their partners, whereas the visitors did their best to stay out of the way. Many people were happy with their partners but a few were unpleased with their results.

"Before you go, I would like to inform you that next week you will be interviewed separately on how you feel about the tournament and how you feel about your chances of winning. The day before the tournament, which is seven weeks from now, you will be interviewed again but with your partner. Then three days after the tournament you will be interviewed again on how you felt about your results. I bid you guys a farewell, and good luck." The Master Hand concluded his statement and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Snake was particularly very excited about who he was partnered with. He would have some extra time to be with the prettiest, yet most feared girl in the tournament. Her name was Samus Aran. Though she wasn't too fond of him, she really had no choice but to spend time with him. Refusing to do so may ruin her chances of winning the tournament.

Almost instinctively Snake got on his codec. He was joyful to see Mei Ling respond.

"Mei Ling, do you have any information on this tournament?" Snake asked curiously.

"It's not much Snake but I know that Samus will be fighting in her Zero Suit for some matches, but not all." Mei Ling responded.

Snake scowled. "How would you know that?"

Mei Ling blushed. "Oh… Samus and I talked on the phone the other night… She also said some things about you…"

Snake's scowl deepened. "What'd she say?"

"Umm… She said if you don't stop bugging her she'll castrate you…"

Snake grunted. "Since when did you and Samus become best friends?"

Mei Ling nervously smiled. "She found a way to contact me… And talk to me about how frustrating and hard-headed you could be…"

Snake grunted once more. "That bitch…" Snake then ended the codec call and continued his search for his partner. After searching Smashville twice, instinctively Snake trailed into the Smash Mansion to find Samus in her room. He knew she stayed on the eighth floor because her room was across from his.

Lucky him.

As Snake finally reached up the staircase, he gave Samus' door a few knocks and waited for a response. Moments later Samus opened the door and showed her trademark Zero Suit, holding her emergency paralyzer.

"So we gonna start training or what?" An impatient Samus stood in front of her doorway.

"Really?" Snake tried to make a seductive face. "In just your skin tight suit?"

Samus rolled her eyes. "We have to train for the tournament and hitting on me won't help us. Let's just head to the Smash Training Center."

Snake scowled. "There's a Smash Training Center now?"

Samus shrugged. "I guess so. I heard Peach say something about it being new for this tournament.

"Well I guess we better get there before it fills up with smashers." Snake declared, uncharacteristically cooperating with Samus.

**Well this the first chapter guys! Hope you liked it! Do you think it needs more detail? Too much detail? Do you think I did a good job portraying the characters? Tell me now in reviews! ^_^ I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Smash Bros. Tournament**

**A/N: I decided to make this little fanfic in support of Daisy for SSB4! Also I don't own SSB.**

**Warning! This chapter includes sexual interaction. ****NOT ****a lemon, but there will be a certain level of intimacy going on.**

Snake made his last few steps to the Smash Training Center with his partner Samus. He was eager to finally see what this new facility was, and what it can provide him. After opening the doors to the center, he was amazed to see the inside. The floor was covered in black, polished marble with mats specifically for training purposes with benches. On the ceiling hung a golden chandelier illuminating the room with carvings of smash balls surrounding it. The walls were a milky white with forty smashers heads were carved into the walls above the mirrors. It was truly a sight to look at but Snake and Samus had to train first.

"Twenty-four." Samus said while Snake looked at her puzzled. "There are twenty-four training mats."

Snake's face lost the daze and traded it for a smirk. "And which mat will be on?"

Samus examined the room and quickly caught sight of a few pairs and declared that they should claim the mat in the middle.

"Whatever you want." Snake replied as he walked to the middle of the Training Center with Samus. She sat on the mat with her legs straight in front of her and began stretching her arms to her toes. Snake scowled.

"C'mon Snake, you have to stretch before you do anything physical." Samus said as she brought her head to her knee with ease. In the corner of her eye she could see Snake reaching his ankle, with ease.

"Does this suit your needs?" Snake asked.

"Yeah. It does." Samus was quite impressed. She knew Snake could fight, but highly doubted he'd have some ability to stretch. After all, stretching required patience and that's a trait decent people have.

After running through a few more stretches, they moved on to warm-ups. Samus wanted to take charge but Snake insisted he could lead this time. He turned and faced the blonde woman.

"Get down Blondie. We're gonna do push-ups." Snake instructed before getting down in a push-up position.

Samus got into a push-up position and looked at Snake from said position. "How many are we doing?"

"We're doing one-hundred." Snake instructed.

Samus grinned. "Try me."

As the two completed their warm-up exercises, on the other side of the room stood two pink puffballs training together. Of course this pair was badly out of sync. It was as if they had forgotten who each other was, and what they meant to each other.

"Jigglypuff Jiggly! (C'mon Kirby, hit me!)" Jigglypuff insisted eagerly to Kirby.

Kirby moped solemnly to the Pokémon, taking out his hammer and softly tapping her as if she was a fragile glass. "I hit you. Hooray…" Kirby sat on the floor miserably as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Jigglypuff couldn't have helped but felt somewhat responsible for Kirby's behavior. Maybe she shouldn't have responded to Kirby with one sentence. Maybe she should've let him know that she still cares. But that doesn't matter anymore. That isn't what Jigglypuff did, and now she feels guilty and remorseful about the issue.

"Jiggly… (Kirby…)" Jigglypuff called. No response. She knew now that she would walk over to Kirby and express how she felt. Though she didn't know _how_ she would do it, she knew that she _was_ going to do it, and she began to proudly walk over to a gloomy Kirby. Jigglypuff gently tapped and looked him in the eyes. "Jigglypuff Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Puff Puff Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Puff Jiggly. (I'm sorry if I hurt you Kirby. It's just that I wasn't ready to go on dates right now. I know I said that the other day, but I shouldn't have just walked away from you. Please stop the gloominess.)"

Kirby looked at Jigglypuff, and got up off the ground. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and blushed a bright Tuscan red. "It does seem like I'm overreacting…" Kirby dusted himself off and took a fighting position. "I'm ready to train now."

"Jigglypuff Puff. (Spar me.)" Jigglypuff declared, beginning to take her fighting stance.

Kirby ran up to the pink Pokémon pulling out his hammer and giving it a quick swing. Jigglypuff dodged the oncoming weapon and gave Kirby to jabs. Before Jigglypuff could make her next attack, Kirby and already flown above her and transmuted into a stone. Jigglypuff fell pack and Kirby took advantage of this to grab her and throw her across the mat. After doing that Kirby gave Jigglypuff a chance to get back up.

"Puff! (Ouch!)" Jigglypuff impulsively responded.

Jigglypuff got up off the floor and ran towards Kirby. He attempted to grab her but she dodged it. Before Kirby could escape the pink ball she began to sing.

"Jig Glypuff!" Jigglypuff caroled to Kirby who responded to this stimulus with a roaring snore. It wasn't long before Kirby awoke from his short nap.

While these two continued their sparring match Daisy was on the other side of the facility with her partner, Sonic. Things weren't going too bad with their training, however, things weren't going all that well.

"What abilities do you even have?" Sonic asked the ruler of Sarasaland.

Daisy scowled. "Were you even paying attention during the Olympics? My abilities are flower-based, mainly daisies. I could show you if you want."

Sonic nodded unreservedly. "Yup, I'd love to see you in action!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. No one forgets her muscle. Daisy thrusts forward, knocking down Sonic creating a daisy effect, flower petals falling to the ground. Everyone in the training center had turned to face Sonic and Daisy.

Sonic, now sitting on the floor, rubbed his forehead in pain. "Owww Daisy! You shouldn't have showed me that way!"

Daisy glared at the blue hedgehog. "You shouldn't have forgotten what I can do."

The young hedgehog looked at the princess and made a slight pout. Sonic was tempted to hit back, but he wasn't fully aware of all Daisy could do with this flower ability.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Sonic said, a lack of genuineness in his voice. "But why don't you let me help increase your speed?"

Daisy nodded. "Just don't play any tricks."

As the pair of Daisy and Sonic began to start running exercises, Mario and Peach were full out sparring. Peach was swiftly dodging Mario's attacks, frustrating the plumber as he constantly missed his princess. Peach finally had decided to take initiative and perform her up tilt, a heart rising from her risen arm.

"Dammit!" Mario fell to the mat, then to be grabbed by Peach who slapped him twice and used her hip to knock him down once more.

Peach smiled. "Had enough yet Mario?"

Mario frowned gruffly. "How can you fight so well now but fail to protect yourself from Bowser?"

Peach shrugged, and then cocked her head in thought. "That's a really good question…"

Mario saw Peach in thought, and took this as a chance to trip Peach. Mario then jumped on top of Peach who was now wrestling with the plumber, her crown falling off her head.

"I've got you now!" Mario said as he pinned Peach to the ground beginning to laugh.

Peach couldn't help but laugh too. She should've known Mario was trying to distract her when asking that question. But as usual she was always a victim to Mario. A victim to his smile. A victim to his moustache, and a victim to his love.

Mario pecked Peach on the cheek, and got off of her. He wanted to continue, he really did, but they were in public. And to make matters worse, a Training Center.

"So wanna come over to my place?" Mario asked Peach. "It's getting late."

Peach nodded. "Sure. It is getting awfully late."

The couple walked out of the Training Center and walked through Smashville as the sun began to set. The Smash Mansion was five blocks away and Peach had estimated by the time they got inside the sun would have completely set.

"Do you want to sleepover in my room?" Mario asked optimistically.

Peach painted a puzzled expression on her face. "Doesn't your room only have one bed?"

Mario smiled. "Couldn't we sleep together?"

Peach then blushed a light crimson. "Well I'm willing."

Mario's smile grew. "You'll have to get some clothes from your room to change in to."

As the duo entered the Smash Mansion, Mario headed straight to his room as Peach headed straight to hers. Peach opened her door and took out two clean pairs of undergarments, a towel, a toothbrush, a silk, pink night gown, and an extra pink dress for the following day. She then closed the door and headed to Mario's room.

Mario was in his room fiddling in his drawer searching for scented candles. He finally settled as apple cinnamon being the scent he would settle with. He lit a match and set the candles. Within a few minutes Peach was knocking on his door.

"It's open." Mario answered. Peach had opened the door and walked into Mario's room.

"May I shower before we _start _anything?" Peach asked blushing once more. Mario nodded.

Peach entered Mario's bathroom resting down her undergarments, towel, and night gown on the closed toilet, and placing her pink toothbrush in front of the sink faucet. Her extra dress and undergarments were rested on the floor next to the door. She then entered the shower and began to scrub herself clean.

Mario had waited patiently for Peach to finish showering. Not only because he was ready to _enjoy_ her company, but also because he himself needed a good washing. The training was hard work but Peach could always relieve his stress.

Peach had rinsed the suds off of her body, and stepped out of the shower. Her dripping body was dried off by her towel as she put on her undergarments followed by her night gown. She then left the bathroom, whose tenancy was now taken by Mario.

Peach walked over to Mario's couch and plopped herself down. She excitedly waited for Mario to leave the shower. She knew that once he was out they could dispose of the stress that followed them because the tournament. About fifteen minutes later, Peach could hear the water from the shower came off and that Mario had left the shower. A few minutes later Mario came out the bathroom, cap less in a black T-shirt with a mushroom and plaid boxers.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Peach asked seductively, rising out of couch.

Mario smiled, and pointed towards his bed, his dodger blue eyes shining. "Enjoy ourselves."

Peach walked over to Mario's queen sized bed, and lied on her back. Mario spontaneously followed her to the bed and crawled on top of her. He pecked her cheek as she gripped his back. Then Mario's lips crashed against Peach's as their tongues entered each other's mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other in a fight for dominance. Their kiss broke as Mario's lips trailed down to her neck. Peach gasped at the feeling. She wasn't expecting his kisses to be so soft and tender.

"Wow Mario…" Peach let out as clutched Mario tighter towards her. "Keep doing that…"

Mario sneered. "Whatever you want."

Mario's lips slowly reimbursed with Peach's neck, as she let out a small moan of pleasure. As a way to pleasure her even more, Mario let his tongue gently paint on Peach's neck as she began to run her hand through the plumber's hair.

"You like that?" Mario said grinning at his satisfied girlfriend.

"Well I like it, but I want you to like this too." As a result, Peach removed her night gown and revealed her amaranth pink bra and matching panty.

Mario eyes broadened. He never thought he could ever be as lucky to get someone like Peach. To make this experience more memorable, he took out the candles and continued making out with Peach in bed. But about forty-five minutes he realized something was wrong.

"Peach?" Mario called.

"Yes Mario."

"Weren't you wearing undies?"

"I took them off, I hope you don't mind."

"Umm… Okay!"

As the two finally decided to sleep, it wasn't long until morning. In fact, that particular morning Popo woke up energetically ready to start the day off- ready to train. Though the training was hard-hitting, he was still looking forward to the company. Lately, he felt he and Nana were growing apart, especially when she insisted on having her own room.

Popo walked over to the dresser in his room, and pulled out a pair of clean underclothing and headed for his bathroom. He took off his cobalt blue jacket and underwear, and hopped into the shower. He quickly cleansed himself, dried off, and got dressed. Intuitively, I headed straight to Nana's room ready to spend the day with his sister.

Nana was sitting in her room curiously fiddling with the makeup she had gotten from Peach. Where she's from girls typically didn't wear makeup. They were so concerned with keeping warm that they didn't care about makeup, however, Nana was always rather curious about such wonders.

"La la la la la…" Nana sang to herself as she applied crimson red lipstick to her lips.

**Well this is the second chapter guys! Hope you liked it! Do you think it needs more detail? Too much detail? Do you think I did a good job portraying the characters? Tell me now in reviews! ^_^ I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Smash Bros. Tournament**

**A/N: I decided to make this little fanfic in support of Daisy for SSB4! Also I don't own SSB. I may skip some interviews due to, as Sakurai would say, 'time constraints'. I want to update quickly for all you crazy people out there! I apologize in advance for all of you people that wanted to see everyone get interviewed. **

Birdo walked throughout Smashville, making her way to the Smash Training Center. Yoshi had invited her to watch the tournament and she decided to watch him train as well, but Yoshi knew she was planning this. But one thing she was planning that no one, not even Yoshi knew about was a slumber party. She was inviting all the female smashers and visitors she could. Birdo carried cards of invite in her hands.

Yoshi was in the middle of a sparring session with Ike when Birdo entered the facility. Yoshi turned to say hi but Ike took this as a chance to slash Yoshi with his sword.

"Prepare yourself." Ike said pointing his sword at the dinosaur. Ike then let Yoshi greet his friend.

"Hi Birdo!" Yoshi greeted joyfully.

"Hello darling." Birdo replied. She walked closer to Yoshi's mat. "Where may I sit?" Yoshi directed her to the bench at the side of the mat.

"You want to spar again?" Ike asked the Yoshi who nodded immediately.

Yoshi ran up to the swordsman sticking out his tongue and swallowing him. A few seconds later Yoshi released him as an egg.

"Aether!" Ike yelled, he came out the egg in a somersault. He then landed slashing his sword on the ground, causing Yoshi to perform a backward roll. Afterward, Yoshi laid an egg and hurled it toward Ike.

Birdo clapped. "Good job, Yoshi!"

As the two continued their skirmish, Meta Knight and Captain Falcon were in there own world. They've seemed to have progressed much more than the other smashers.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon lunged toward Meta Knight, attempting to thrust his fist onto his mask. Rather than attack the racer the swordsman dodged. After Captain Falcon threw a few jabs, Meta Knight slashed his sword in his ribcage.

"Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon dragged across the mat, bringing a forceful side kick with him. This time he did knock down Meta Knight, who in return performed his Mach Tornado. He then performed his drill rush. Before continuing his attacks Captain Falcon looked for the time.

"Meta Knight, what's the time?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Two forty-five." Meta Knight replied coldly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the Master Hand is starting the interviews today at three! Everyone has to come!" Captain Falcon replied. "No wonder everyone else left the gym."

Meta Knight remained indifferent. "Well you should stop yelling and start walking." Meta Knight walked out the Smash Training Center. He immediately headed to the Smash Theatre. Meta Knight was well aware that the Master Hand had held all of his interviews there. It wasn't long before Meta Knight showed up with Captain Falcon. The door of said theatre had a rabbit in front of it, directing people on where to go. Across her nametag was written "Cream".

"Smashers go this way!" Cream announced pointing to the backstage entrance. "Visitors go this way!" She then pointed to area filled with many seats.

Captain Falcon and Meta Knight followed the rabbit's instructions and made their way backstage. In there, thirty-four smashers were sitting while the Master Hand fiddled through some papers. Meta Knight and Captain Falcon joined the others.

"Aha! Here it is!" The Master Hand held up a piece of paper with nine names written on it. "In order, the people who will be interviewed will be Kirby, Bowser, Meta Knight, Pokémon Trainer, Sonic, Mr. Game & Watch, Pikachu, Donkey Kong and the Ice Climbers." Almost instantly these nine (thirteen if you count both Ice Climbers and all three Pokémon) lined up in their respective places.

"For the rest of you who will not be interviewed today, I want you to know that your practice and interviews will be postponed in favor of giving you a day off. The tournament will be pushed two days further. However, I expect you to be dressed in formal attire for the other interview days." The Master Hand announced before vanishing into a fog of smoke. He then appeared on the stage, along with his brother who was awkwardly shaking.

"Hi PEopLe!" The Crazy Hand greeted. His brother seemed quite irritated.

"As I was going to say, before I was interrupted, hello everyone!" the Master Hand welcomed. The audience began to applaud. "Today will be the first of four days the interviews will take place. We have planned nine smashers to speak out today. First up… Kirby!"

Kirby wanted to make a big entrance, so grabbing a near-by warp-star he flew up and landed on the stage, gaining a standing ovation.

"Thank you Kirby!" The Master Hand was very impressed. "Now for my assistant Cream to handle the interviews."

The young rabbit walked across the stage, a smile painted on her face and her eyes shining. The Master hand then went backstage and pulled out a coffee table and brought out two sofas. Cream immediately sat herself in one of the sofas.

"Why thank you!" Cream replied perkily.

Kirby then walked over to the other sofa and sat across from Cream. For a few minutes, the entire theatre was filled with silence. Cream was not asking questions, and Kirby was not sure how to start conversation. Cream, confused from the silence, looked around.

"Would anyone have the questions I'm supposed to ask the smashers?" Cream asked.

The Master Hand returned to the center of the stage dropping off the index cards with questions. He then disappeared in a smoky fog.

"Sorry for the delay everyone." Cream said, searching through the index cards. After knowing what the questions were she was ready to introduce herself to the pink puffball, sticking her hand out. "Hello, I am Cream."

Kirby shook her hand, showing his salutation.

Cream looked at an index card. "Kirby, how do you feel about your partner?"

Kirby cocked his head thoughtfully. "It think it would be fun to fight with someone who can put people to sleep. It'll make it easy for me to knock them out."

Cream identified another index card. "How high do you think your chance of winning is?"

Kirby shrugged. "I think me and Jigglypuff can make it to the top five." Cream nodded, acknowledging the pink ball.

"Do you think your copy ability may give you an advantage?" Cream queried.

Kirby nodded. "When I can copy peoples abilities, their advantages can become my advantages."

"Do you think your partner will hold you back?" Cream was now coming up with her own questions.

Kirby shook his head. "Definitely not. Jigglypuff's singing counts as a team advantage. Together we could be unstoppable." The audience began to applaud.

"Would you happen to have any relations with Jigglypuff outside of this tournament?"

Kirby blushed a bright crimson. "Well she's my friend, and she's very special to me…" The audience applauded again.

A smile crept on Cream's face. "Now this is the last question: How has your training been going so far?"

"It's been fine."

Cream shook Kirby's hand, and he exited the stage with roaring applause.

"Next up… Bowser!" Cream announced. Though Bowser scared her, she still kept a wide smile on her face.

Bowser scooted in on his shell, dragging around the stage until coming out and looking at the stage. The audience clapped, but they didn't seem nearly as impressed as when they saw Kirby's entrance.

Cream stuck out her hand for Bowser, who grabbed it and gently shook it.

"Thank you for that amazing entrance." Cream asked, slightly in fear of Bowser's presence. "Do you plan to enter the match like that?"

Bowser shrugged. "I don't really plan my entrances."

Cream nodded. "Do you plan strategies beforehand or do you play it by ear?"

"A little of both. Sometimes strategies change mid-match so I usually keep from making any at all." Bowser responded.

"Do you think Ganondorf will be an asset in your tournament performance?"

"As long as he doesn't get in my way!" Bowser balled his hand into a fist. "Sometimes he can be such a pain!"

"Do you think he can affect your decisions in a match?"

Bowser shook his head. "Everyone knows better than to try mess up my fight!" Bowser crossed his arms.

"If you could change your partner, who would you change it to?"

Bowser tilted his head. "Visitors included?" Cream nodded. "My son Bowser Jr. He's in the audience right now."

"I've heard you have other children. Why not them?"

"None of them could fill the spot of Jr. Sure I care about them… at least to some degree… but they were never as loyal as him."

Cream nodded her head. "So I see you have a special spot for him. Is there anyone else you care deeply about?"

Bowser looked deep in thought. "No not really." He uttered.

"Do you think you have a good chance of winning?"

Bowser immediately nodded. "Yes. I'm confident that I can win!

Cream lightly giggled. "You're truly are very confident!" Cream then went through the index card pile and fished out a new card. "Last question. What do you think gives you an advantage over most of the other competitors."

Bowser grinned. "My strength! It never fails me!"

Cream grinned. She stood up and looked to the audience. "Well that's it for Bowser! Let's let him off with a round of applause!" The rabbit began to clap as she watched the reptilian creature leave the stage.

As the day continued and Cream had continued interviews, the smashers had returned to training at the center. Zelda was in a sparring session with Fox. Intensity was rising as the frail princess was dodging the attacks of the vicious fox. Zelda attempted a Din's Fire, but Fox dodged. It wasn't long before the delicate duchess transformed into Sheik. Immediately she began jabbing at a dodging Fox. Frustrated by missing him she gave a swift round house kick to the cheek knocking him to the ground.

"I was just going easy on ya. Let's see if you can handle me now." Fox got up sending a series of spear-hand strikes toward Sheik's face. The girl intelligently used her teleportation ability to get behind fox.

"Umm, I think I was going easy on you." Sheik smiled as she gave Fox clean clip to the forehead. He then went into handstand and performed a scissor kick. It wasn't long before the fox was able to fight with the young warrior. Fox was beginning to take the lead as he tripped Sheik, pinning her to the floor. He pointed his blaster at her. Instinctively, Sheik began to resist her restrictions.

"Let me out of this hold!" Sheik demanded. Fox smirked.

"Whateva ya want princess." Fox let Sheik free, allowing the princess to transform back into Zelda.

"What time is it?" Zelda asked the mammal. He shrugged.

"I'd say about six forty-five." Fox said looking around for a clock. "You ready to call it a night?"

Zelda nodded. "I'm tired. And we have an extra day to practice. Finishing a little early wouldn't hurt our chances."

The Hyrian princess made her way out of the training center, ready to sleep. Rather than walk like she typically did she decided to teleport to the Smash Mansion. Unfortunately for Zelda she teleported into the wrong room. Link's room which is next door from hers. And would made it even more unfortunate is that she teleported into his bathroom, while he was wearing just a towel, shaving his chest in front of the mirror.

"Eeek!" Zelda made a light shriek while blushing at the sight of Link, who nearly fell back into the bathtub.

"What are you doing in here?" Link asked, ill at ease.

"I didn't mean to come here I just accidentally teleported here! I was tired and wasn't paying attention!" Zelda explained. Link was still very unappeased.

"That is no excuse." Link said coldly. I looked back at Zelda's face and smiled. "But for you I'll make an exception."

"I just never knew you were so muscular…" Zelda examined Link's body.

Link scowled. "Just because I said I'll make an exception doesn't mean you can stay."

"I'm sorry Link. I'll leave right now." Zelda got up and walked out his bathroom, exited his room and made her way to his room. "I look forward to seeing your shaven chest!" Zelda called from her room.

Link continued shaving his chest, mortified by the exchange that had gone on between him and Zelda. He silently implored that Zelda had not gone off and told anyone else, but the Hyrian princess was well known around the Smash Mansion for spreading information. He banished this thought, finished shaving, took off his towel, and went straight to bed.

**Hey all you sick people! Here's Chapter 3! Sorry it took a while! I was working on another one of my fanfics with Gohan and Videl! I take really long to update that one! Chapter 4 will be up soon! Hint: Samus and Snake, Link and Zelda, and a bit of Daisy and Luigi! May or may not be a romantic pairing(s)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Smash Bros. Tournament**

**A/N: Two characters are about to get closer! Not gonna say who because that would just be a spoiler and I'm not 'bout that life! Why are you still looking at my author's note instead of reading the actual story! **^w^

Snake woke up in his room's couch in just a wife-beater and sweat pants. The room was scattered with empty cigarette packets and the aroma of his room still kept the smoke's scent. He groaned as he attempted to get up and clean his room and get ready for the day, or day off I should say. The mercenary disposed of the empty packets, took a quick shower, put on a white T-shirt and black shorts, and left for the cafeteria.

"Good morning Snake!" A rather perky next door neighbor greeted. It was none other than Zelda who was standing next to Link who still looked a little uneasy. "Guess what I caught Link doing?"

Link blushed and covered Zelda's mouth. "You don't have to tell people!"

Snake furrowed his eyebrows and went into the elevator with the couple. He gazed at Link. "So you were doing something?"

Zelda grinned. "I never knew he had such masculine qualities! Every time we go out he never really takes charge like a real man would!"

Link jaw dropped. "You think I'm unmasculine!?"

Zelda grinned. "That's not a real word. The correct word would be feminine. But just a little."

"But how?"

Zelda snickered. "You spend more time on your hair than I do."

Snake crossed his arms and eyed the two. "We're at the cafeteria. You two will have to take your argument out there."

The trio exited the elevator and made their way to the buffet table. Snake took a bacon, egg and cheese bagel. Zelda took a plate with a waffle and an orange slice. Link had taken two hash browns.

"Where are you two sitting?" Snake started. "I'm curious as to how this will end."

Zelda inspected the cafeteria and insisted on sitting next to Samus who was in a cerulean T-shirt and black spandex pants instead of her regular trademark Zero Suit.

"I can't sit next to Samus…" Snake said with slight fear, but it wasn't too noticeable.

Snake's response perplexed Link. "I thought you liked Samus. Why can't you sit next to her?"

"I said something to her and now she's mad at me."

Zelda's face beamed with delight. "Oh yes! You and Samus can help with our problem while Link and I help with your impasse."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "Nice thinking Zelda. It does seem like an idea that's worth trying."

The threesome made their way to where they saw the young bounty huntress eating a croissant. Unfortunately for Snake, he was not giving a warm welcome by the blond haired heroine.

"Ugh." Samus said in disgust as she walked away from Snake.

"No Samus! Come back!" Zelda cried. "Link and I can help you guys out!"

Samus rolled her eyes and sat back down at her table. "This better be helpful."

Zelda sat down lightly snickering to herself. "We can help you two if you just help Link and I first."

Samus groaned. "Zelda what did you do this time?"

Zelda blushed. "I didn't do anything…"

Link sighed. "She teleported into my bathroom while I was shaving my chest."

Samus looked at Zelda in slight disappointment. "I am very disappointed in you Zelda."

Zelda felt her entire face redden. "But it was an accident. I never meant to teleport there!"

Snake faced the Hyrian princess. "Didn't you at least apologize and get out of his bathroom?"

Link crossed his arms. "That's the part that got me really embarrassed. The fact that she stayed in my bathroom until I asked her to leave."

Zelda smiled nervously. "I just never knew you could be so masculine."

"I too are masculine!"

Zelda giggled. "When I'm Sheik I have bigger muscles than you."

"I'm not feminine!"

Samus let out a snicker. "Link the other day you cried because your comb broke and you ran out of your special shampoo."

Link balled his hands into a fist. "I was not crying! There was still a little bit of shampoo left and it got in my eyes."

Snake turned to Samus. "Samus we're supposed to be helping these two make-up."

Samus glared at Snake. "We're not interacting until they let out their feelings and start helping us."

Snake rolled his eyes. He was ready to repair his friendship, if you could call it that, with Samus. "Zelda apologize to Link for calling him feminine! Link apologize to Zelda for overreacting!"

Link turned to Zelda. "I'm sorry I overreacted about what you said. It's just that you're my girlfriend. It really bothered me that you thought about me that way."

Zelda took Link in a warm embrace. "You should know that I will love you unconditionally, and unconventionally. I'm sorry for what I said."

Snake grumbled at their display of affection. "Could you two lovebirds hurry up and solve our problem."

Zelda faced the mercenary and bounty huntress. "Excuse us. Please state the problem."

Samus sighed. "Snake touched my boobs during the training."

Zelda looked at Snake in abhorrence. "How could you do that Snake?!"

Snake closed his eyes and exhaled noisily. "I was just practicing a grab on Samus. It only works if I'm behind her. But I couldn't see her front. My hand accidentally touched her boobs."

Samus glared at Snake. "You know you did it on purpose!" Samus venomously barked.

Snake solemnly tilted his head whispering to himself. "I don't have time for this…" He looked back at the furious blonde. "I never meant to touch them! I'm sorry."

Zelda elevated his head. "Samus I think you should accept Snake's apology."

"Why?"

"Because he sounds sincere. It seems like he's genuinely sorry that the entire thing happened." Zelda explained.

Link nodded. "And you should also apologize to him."

"Why!?"

"Because you overreacted, just like I did with Zelda. If I was girl, I would be mad if someone touched my breasts but if they apologized I'd forgive them. You're trying to stay bitter, but you know you want to forgive him."

Samus rolled her eyes and blushed. "I'm sorry I overreacted Snake."

Snake smiled. "I'm sorry too. But I'm happy you forgive me."

Zelda clapped joyfully, a smile painted on her face. "So now that we've worked out our problems! We can go on a double date!"

Samus looked at Zelda, a blank expression on her face. "I'm not going on a date with Snake."

Snake crept closer to her, smirking. "C'mon Samus. I know I'm not your ideal guy but couldn't we at least go as friends?"

Samus closed her eyes and prayed that she wasn't making a decision she'd regret. "Fine. I'll go on this so-called double date."

After taking a few more minutes to finish their breakfast meals the foursome made their way out of the Smash Mansion, Zelda leading the way. Samus, Snake, and Link were oblivious to where they were going but they decided to optimistically, if not foolishly, to trust the monarch of Hyrule.

"Zelda, where are we going?" Link asked. Zelda chuckled.

"To a happy place."

Snake moaned in discontent. "Could you just tell us where we'll be going?"

Zelda tittered once more and faced Snake. "We're going to the new Smash Recreational Center! They have a bowling alley, an ice rink, a swimming pool and so much more!" The girl squealed.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the Master Hand needs to stop putting 'Smash' in front of everything."

"Now Samus that attitude will not do in the Smash Rec Center! You will need your best Smash attitude!" Link joked. Samus cracked a chuckle.

After a few more minutes of walking the group of Smashers made their way into the Smash Recreational Center. All four of them were dumbfounded at the sight. The Master Hand had truly outdone himself this time with recreational center. The white, tiled floors were beautifully complimented the black, marble stair cases that lead to a wide range of facilities. The large windows allowed the sunshine to beautifully illuminate of the floor.

"Wow…" Samus said in awe.

Zelda looked around in amazement. "This place is beautiful. What a sight to behold."

Snake nodded his head in approval. "The Master Hand is doing a great job with these new places."

While Zelda was walking, bringing her gaze to the detail of the center, the princess of Sarasaland approached her. In Daisy's arms held cards with a pink floral design on them.

"Hello Daisy!" Zelda happily cheered.

"Hey Zel! How're you liking the center?" Daisy asked her face beaming.

"The place is beautiful but I haven't gone to any of the facilities yet." Zelda brought her gaze to the cards in Daisy's arms. "What do you have there?"

Daisy gave Zelda two cards. "My friend Birdo is having a slumber party at her hotel room. Give Samus a card. She wants the girls to make it."

"Thanks."

Daisy looked upstairs and saw Luigi wiggle his finger seductively. "Well I've got to go upstairs, my man is waiting for me."

Zelda inspected the letter she was just given it read:

_Dear Smash Girls,_

_I, Birdo, will be having a slumber party in my Smash Hotel room, room 238. Please bring your own sleeping bag and be prepared for a wonderful Birdo experience. I'll give you a night to remember. __Hors d'oeuvres will be provided. Best wishes, Birdo._

"Samus, Daisy has a letter for us." Zelda handed the letter for Samus who read it carefully.

Samus shook her head. "No way am I going to this slumber party. What am I twelve?"

Zelda face palmed. "Samus, it would be a great way to make new friends."

Samus snarled. "I have enough friends all ready." She faced Zelda. "But I'll go anyways."

Zelda clapped quietly in delight. "Now to explore the center!"

The group of four made their way to the Smash Bowling Alley. Snake and Zelda seemed much more confident about bowling than the two blondes. Samus hesitated to ask for bowling shoes whereas Link didn't even step into the bowling alley.

"C'mon Link! Don't be afraid!" Zelda teased playfully.

Link frowned. "You know I can't bowl."

Samus crossed her arms, and turned her head away. "I never actually agreed to go bowling, you should know I don't know how."

Snake griped in annoyance. "Are you always this difficult? Let me show you."

Snake picked up a shining red bowling ball and placed it in Samus' hands. He got behind Samus and positioned his arms in a way to help guide the bounty huntress. Finally, the mercenary brought her arm back and let her roll the ball down the lane.

"Was that so hard?" Snake asked Samus.

"It wasn't…" Samus replied, blushing furiously. She knew Snake didn't intend holding her like that but she tried to force herself into believing the hold was on purpose. Samus didn't like the thought of blushing over Snake. It made her feel sick.

"Are you alright Samus?" Snake asked in concern. Samus nodded her head.

"Just a little confused."

A bewildered expression was drawn on Snake's face. It was short-lived as he saw it was his turn to bowl once again. Link had challenged him as to seeing who could bowl better and Snake was prepared to beat the hero of Hyrule.

Zelda sighed. "Link, you should just give up. Snake has you badly beaten."

Link muttered a curse under his breath. "I never give up!"

"Well you should this time." Zelda argued.

"If I gave up I would've never been able to save Hyrule from Ganon!"

Zelda sighed once more. "Snake, please tell me you're not going to let Link challenge you again."

"I have to beat him!"

Zelda grabbed Link's hands and looked him in the face. "Sweetie, you need to drop this. We're leaving the bowling alley now!"

"But-"

Link's sentence was abruptly interrupted by the crash of Zelda's lips onto his. "Link, we're leaving now."

"Whatever you say my princess."

Samus walked out of the bowling alley nodding in approval of Zelda handling Link. "You really have Link on a tight leash."

Zelda giggled, modestly shaking her head. "I really don't. He probably only listens to me because I'm his princess."

Link shook his head. "You know I'm powerless against you Zelda."

"Link, you always know just what to say."

The group of Smashers continued walking around the Rec Center until coming across the sight that had truly surprised them. Something that they had never expected to see.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Hope you liked Chapter 4! I promise to put Chapter 5 up as soon as I can! **

**Question: Who do you want in SSB4?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Smash Bros. Tournament**

**Please Read the Author's Note!**

**A/N: Get ready for some jokes! I'm ready to make a chapter filled with jokes! I want to really embrace the humor part of the story. I also plan to make a Super Smash Series on this site! More details at the bottom! Enjoy the story!**

Samus, Snake, Link, and Zelda stopped dead in their tracks as the caught sight of the Smash Food Court. It was a diner-style restaurant that appeared to have both Hero and Dark chao working as waiters, and Neutral chao working as cooks. A short, round cook who went by the name of Shiitake appeared to work as the head chef.

"May I help you?" asked a short brown creature asked. Its nametag read Goombob.

"Yes, we would please like a seat." Zelda replied. The creature nodded.

"Follow me."

The group of four followed Goombob as he led the foursome to a diner booth. Link and Zelda took the same side of the booth, so Samus and Snake had no choice but to do the same.

"Please read the menus on your table. A chao will come by shortly to assist you."

Samus, Snake and Zelda were all carefully reading the menus whereas Link seemed eager to make a quick choice. Zelda apprehensively looked at her significant other.

"Link could you please _carefully _read the menu?" asked Zelda. Link rolled his eyes.

"We can't stay here all day, I'm just trying to make a quick choice so we could get out of here." Link remarked.

"But what if you don't know what you're eating." Zelda added.

"I've eaten plenty of strange things in the past."

Samus creaked in disdain for the arguing. "Zelda please stop. There was almost a moment of peace until you pointed out Link's problem."

Zelda crossed her arms and turned her face to the side, her eyes sealed. "Well excuse me."

After a brief moment of silence, Samus then turned to Snake curiously inspecting the page of the menu he was on.

"What do you plan on ordering?" Samus asked.

"I guess the Philly cheesesteak with some Heineken." Snake answered. "What about you?"

"I don't feel for a big meal right now. I'll just take a veggie burger. Nothing to drink."

Link turned to his girlfriend Zelda. "How about you? What do you want?"

Zelda closely inspected the menu. She hopped from page to page looking for a meal. "I think I'll just take some macaroni pie, and a diet cola. What do you want?"

"I chose the slice of baked ziti. I want orange juice to go with it."

Having figured out what they wanted to eat it wasn't long before a Hero chao came to assist them.

"Chao chao! (What would you like to eat?)" The snow white creature asked.

"Baked ziti and orange juice for me!" Link called.

"Macaroni pie and a diet cola please!" Zelda followed.

"Veggie burger." Samus said.

"Philly cheesesteak and Heineken." Snake lastly added.

The Hero chao nodded in acknowledgement of their meals. Shortly afterward the life form had flown to the kitchen, dictating to the other chao what to cook.

The group waited patiently and within thirty-five minutes their meals had arrived, carried by various chao. Freshly cooked but with a rather long waiting time.

"Chao chao chao (Excuse us for the waiting time. Cooking is moving quite slowly.)" A chao said before fleeing their eating space.

Zelda prudently inspected her macaroni pie, stabbing it with a fork. After finishing her examination she sanguinely placed a piece in her mouth and swallowed. Instantly she felt her taste buds tingle.

"This macaroni pie is delicious! Those little creatures have really done a great job!" Zelda cheered.

Link took a bite out of his ziti and smiled in delight. "That chef has obviously taught those chao well."

Snake took a bite out of his cheesesteak and let the bits lay in his mouth. He allowed himself to savor the tang. "Those cooks know what they're doing."

Samus ate her veggie burger, but was not quite verbal about her reactions to the flavor. Samus has actually been relatively quiet at the table. Her mind was full but she refused to let it show. What was her mind full of? More like who was her mind full of.

Snake.

'_I can't possibly be finding any attraction to this creep._' Samus thought to herself.

"Samus, is something wrong? You seem a little quiet." Snake asked. Samus turned away.

"I'm sorry guys, I just have to go right now. I'll see you at the sleepover Zelda. We should talk then."

After walking Samus leave the room it had just occurred to them that Samus had never paid for her meal.

"Samus didn't pay for the veggie burger." Zelda pointed out.

Snake shrugged. "I'll just pay for it. The burger is only five dollars.

Samus solemnly trailed out of the Smash Recreational Center confused about her feelings. She never thought she could even think of liking someone like Snake but yet she found herself falling in that category.

Where was Samus going? She was going to the Smash Mansion. But not to her own room. To a friend's room. A very trustworthy friend. After finally reaching his door she gave it two sharp knocks. And stepped back.

"Pika pika. (Come in.)" A small yellow Pokémon answered the door, excited to his friend. "Pika (Samus!)" He nuzzled his head on to her leg.

Samus kneeled down and petted her friend. "I need to talk to you about something. You can't tell anyone." Pikachu nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think I might like Snake."

Pikachu nodded once more. "Pikachu? Pika pi? (Why? Explain please.)"

Samus rubbed her temples in aggravation. "I don't know! It's like he just seems to be acting different!"

"Pi? (How?)"

"He's stopped hitting on me the way he used to, that's for sure."

"Pika pika pi? (What else?)"

"He helped me bowl, he apologized for accidentally touching me inappropriately."

"Pika? (Anything else?)"

Samus cocked her head. "Nothing else I can think of."

"Pikachu. Pika pi pika. (I think you should do what makes you happy. If being with Snake makes you happy do it. If not, leave it alone.)"

Samus smiled and brushed Pikachu's head with her hand. "Thanks Pikachu."

"Pika? (Are you leaving now?)"

"Yes." Samus answered.

"Pi! (Bye!)"

"Good-bye."

Samus walked out of Pikachu's room, over to the elevator in the hallway. She took the elevator up to the eighth floor, went to her own room, pulled two clean pairs of undergarments, a sleeping bag, a tooth brush, her Zero suit, a change of pajamas and a pillow. She put these all in a duffle bag and then took the elevator downstairs.

Samus walked outside of the Smash Mansion trailing off to the Smash Hotel. She was ready to go to sleepover. Ready to just get over with.

"You came early!" Birdo cheered upon opening the hotel door for Samus. "It's only six. I didn't get the hors d'oeuvres yet."

"Am I the first one here?" Samus asked.

"No. You're the sixth one here." Birdo answered.

Samus walked over to the five other guests. They sat on the floor in a circle. It was none other than the only five female competitors; Peach, Daisy, Jigglypuff, Nana, and Zelda.

"Puff! (Hi Samus!)" Jigglypuff squealed.

"Hey." Samus gloomily replied. They widened the circle so Samus could join.

Peach looked at the bounty huntress. "How come you're not in pajamas?"

Samus shrugged. "I thought I could shower here. I was not walking down the street in just a tank top and sweatpants."

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. "You say that like you'd be walking half-naked. You're being really paranoid." Daisy cleared her throat. "I know you got big tits but you gotta let loose sometimes."

Peach glared crossly at Daisy. "Daisy, behave yourself!"

Samus turned to Peach. "You two are best-friends but you seem so different."

Peach scratched the back of her neck. "Well we are cousins! And when Mario told me he found Daisy he didn't really remind of how Daisy was. He tends not to tell me the details."

Daisy smiled. "Like when he didn't tell you he had an ex-girlfriend."

Peach frowned. "Don't remind me of that girl (**A/N: Pauline if you didn't know.**). Donkey Kong is nowhere as terrifying as Bowser."

"Well did you know she was invited to watch the tournament?" Daisy added.

Peach's eyes widened. "By who?"

Daisy nodded. "She said Donkey Kong when I saw her in the hotel. I gave her an invitation to the sleepover."

Peach exhaled in relief. "You had me thinking Mario invited her here! If he did I'd have to give Pauline a preview of SSB4."

Nana giggled, implementing herself into the conversation. "If I had a boyfriend who was close to his ex's I'd just send Popo on them. He's always trying to protect me from all sorts of guys."

Zelda crossed her arms. "If I were her I'd still go after Pauline. I'd go full Sheik."

Silence fell upon the five smashers until Zelda walked over to Samus. She could tell the blonde was feeling conflicted, but she didn't know why. Zelda was ready to comfort the bounty huntress. She walked over to her and asked if the two of them could talk privately in the corner.

"Samus, I know you're feeling down. What's wrong?" Zelda asked. Samus moaned and brushed her face.

"I think I'm starting to like something I should hate."

Zelda placed a reassuring hand on Samus' shoulder. "You'll be alright, Samus. I'm sure if you like this 'thing' it's not as bad as you think. Just give it some time to show you its true colors."

"Thanks Zelda." Samus didn't want to smile but she did. She rejoined the circle with a small grin on her face. It wasn't too long before more guests arrived.

"Thank you for coming. Hors d'oeuvres will be placed on the coffee table shortly." Birdo said as she opened the door for three animal figures. One was Amy, a pink hedgehog. Another was Blaze, a lavender cat. The third was one known as Rouge, a white bat.

"Hi guys!" Amy hailed. Or two other friends remained indifferent as they sat to join the circle.

Zelda examined the bat. "What's your name?" She finally asked.

"Rouge. The treasure hunter." The bat answered.

Amy glowered at Rouge. "Don't tell people you're a treasure hunter."

Nana faced Amy. "Amy, it's okay. We all have some title. Peach, Daisy, and Zelda are princesses. Samus is a bounty hunter. I am an Eskimo. It's all part of who we are."

Rouge grinned at the frustrated hedgehog. "Hmm… Just got here and someone's already looking out for me."

The silence that had once fell upon the smashers has once again made its appearance. The girls sat quietly in their circle, up until Pauline arrived.

"Pauline? What a surprise to see you here!" Birdo said upon opening the door on the brunette bombshell.

"Well Daisy gave me an invitation. I decided I should come."

"Who invited you to watch the tournament?" Birdo asked.

"Donkey Kong."

"Well come in and join the girls over there. Hors d'oeuvres will be prepared in 5 minutes. Room service is a little slow." Birdo explained.

Pauline felt like fish out of water as she went to join the circle. She didn't feel comfortable sitting next to Peach. Or around Peach at all. She finally settled herself next to Samus.

"Hi Pauline!" Peach said faking a smile.

Pauline faked a smile as well. "Hello Princess Peach."

Their expressions perplexed Amy. "Do you two know each other?"

Pauline nodded. "Yeah… Mario was my boyfriend… He broke up with me… a few years later he started dating Peach."

Daisy laughed. "Yeah… But we can all be friends… Right Peach and Pauline?"

Peach crossed her arms and snorted. "I know _I _can. Not sure about Pauline."

Pauline sulked. "I can."

Daisy fretfully scratched the back of her neck while caringly rubbing the back of Peach. She looked at the other female smashers.

"Aren't these two a piece of work?" Daisy playfully said.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: Hey you guys! I've got something in store for all of you! I plan on making a series of Super Smash Bros. fanfics! (insert applause) Some of them may be short, non-important events of their everyday life or long, major stories! I ****MAY**** even make a series of one-shot pairing fanfics where you tell me what couple you want! (If I do make this fanfic, no yaoi or yuri pairings.) If you see this in one of my SSB summaries it may have NI to represent a non-important time in the series. If you see MI it represents a very important time in the series. If you see AU it's a completely alternate universe that will not affect the timeline or people in the series. See you later y'all! Don't swing crazily on a Wrecking Ball unless you do it with me- then We Can't Stop swinging together**


End file.
